¿Deseo saber?
by Emm'Kir
Summary: Con o sin memorias ellos se debaten en querer recordar quiénes fueron o si continuar viviendo como si las vidas pasadas no existiesen.


La luz rojiza del nacimiento de las cenizas aún intactas que tenía el cigarrillo iluminaban suavemente el rostro de Fili, cuyos ojos azul irreal penetraban en la oscuridad mirando a la nada. A su lado, Kili dormía profundamente, envuelto en sábanas tibias que eran un bálsamo para su ser. Él se había puesto sus jeans negros, pero podía ver de reojo como la espalda desnuda y llena de cicatrices de su hermano se asomaba de entre la blancura de la sábana.

Su pierna había dejado de doler hacía un par de días, y podía extenderla cómodamente hasta cruzarla con la otra. El respaldo de la cama al principio era como un tempano de hielo que mandó un escalofrío por todo su ser, pero conforme los minutos pasaron la calidez de su cuerpo se transmitió al respaldo volviéndolo tibio y agradable. Las cortinas oscuras de su cuarto ocultaban la grisácea luz del día nublado y lluvioso. La temperatura era considerablemente fresca a comparación de días anteriores, pero por suerte el departamento se mantenía inmune a este cambio de temperatura debido a los calentadores. Y eso era un alivio para ambos.

Fili dio una calada sobre el cenicero de su buró mientras Kili se removía entre sábanas, soltado leves gruñidos, llamando brevemente la atención de su hermano. Al llegar a la casa el afán de tener cada quién su propio estudio espacioso los obligó a compartir habitación, e incluso cama. Aunque esto último se debió a su propia tacañearía. Pues no pensaba gastar un dinero en otra cama si ambos cabían perfectamente en una, y habiendo vivido juntos toda la vida, no se les hizo difícil ni incómodo. Pues se complementaban perfectamente. Kili tenía espacio suficiente para poder desparramarse mientras él se conformaba con tener espacio para doblar su pierna izquierda. Que aunque ya no dolía y no se veía obligado a doblarla, se había acostumbrado e incluso le parecía una postura ideal al dormir.

El humo del cigarro subía formando espirales y formas abstractas hasta esparcirse al llegar al techo. Fili se mantuvo retraído en sus pensamientos que aunque no eran importantes divagaba entre ellos por no tener nada mejor que hacer. Las botas militares estaban tiradas en el suelo laminado junto con los tenis de Kili, ambos pares de zapatos sucios y desgastados, tan usados debido a que ninguno de los dos manejaba, y aunque Kili prefería usar bicicleta a los hermanos no les parecía molestia recorrer grandes cantidades de camino siempre y cuando ambos tuvieran sus fieles audífonos puestos.

Kili suspiró entre sueños. Dando una vuelta nuevamente y jalando la sábana que cubría a Fili. Éste frunció el ceño, aunque no hizo amago de recuperar la sábana.

Entonces Fili recordó al chico que vio en la parada del camión que estaba de camino a su facultad. Era bajito, con cabello castaño ondulado y algo largo. Llevaba unos audífonos grandes de color negro sobre sus oídos, en los que sonaba una banda que no pudo reconocer. Tenía una camiseta negra de manga corta, y unos jeans desgastados junto con unos tenis color azul marino. A Fili le llamó la atención, porque sus delgados brazos estaban llenos de tatuajes. Así que mientras lo tenía en su campo visual enfocó la vista en él todo el tiempo, observándolo meticulosamente.

Algunos mechones caían sobre su frente, cubriendo un poco sus ojos, que estaban clavados en el suelo. Su nariz se frunció levemente cuando uno de los camiones dejó su estela de gas en el aire. En uno de sus delgados bíceps tenía el perfil de un dragón de color rojo con ojos amarillos con aspecto feroz, enseñando sus dientes afilados en una amenazadora postura de ataque, mientras que en el resto del brazo tenía el cuerpo de la bestia, acabando en su antebrazo con una larga cola. Mientras que en el otro brazo tenía varias águilas, algunas en vuelo, otras en los riscos de una montaña. Ambos eran tatuajes detallados, realistas y muy complicados de hacer. Quién los hizo era seguro un profesional.

Fili vio como el chico movía uno de sus pies nerviosamente, y de cuando en cuando miraba su reloj de muñeca, impaciente. El rubio pasó a propósito enfrente de él y de reojo vio como los ojos del chico se encontraron con los suyos antes de bajar de nuevo a suelo. A pesar de los audífonos con un volumen considerable, Fili notó como el chico estaba atento a sus otros sentidos, y en alerta. Lo cuál le llamó la atención. Pero el rubio pasó de largo, resistiéndose a verle de nuevo. Y le olvidó llegando al trabajo, hasta que lo recordó en este momento. Con el vago sentimiento de que ya lo había visto antes. Sin haber notado que una vez que pasó de largo los mismos ojos con los que se había encontrado se clavaron en su persona hasta que dio vuelta en la esquina.

Fili dio una nueva calada a su ya casi consumido cigarro, justo cuando su móvil sonó. Era un mensaje de su tío, avisándole que quería verlos a él y a Kili mañana después de clases en el café el Póney Pisador. Fili suspiró profundamente, conforme Kili despertaba poco a poco y pensó por última vez en aquel chico que había visto, para olvidarlo de nuevo al escuchar la voz grogui de su hermano en la oscuridad que le hacía una petición romántica:

-Fili, aliméntame.


End file.
